


Harsh Words Left Wounds

by BiancaLennon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Comfort, Mammon Appreciation, Other, sad mammon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaLennon/pseuds/BiancaLennon
Summary: Dinner was normal, if only the brothers weren’t so harsh on Mammon. He didn’t do anything yet and they somewhat brought out their anger towards him. Y/N sees this and confronts and comforts him.gender neutral reader (hence they/them pronouns)tw? // mentions of breakdowns, panic attacks and slight references to cutting.
Relationships: mammon/reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 97





	Harsh Words Left Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make this because I hate how people keep taking the piss out of Mammon, and if anything, he gets called names and stupid by the brothers a lot so it would be a no-brainer if he just feigns ignorance. I hope after reading this you can appreciate him more too !

He was sad, and Y/N knew it. The brothers were mean as usual to him, but he didn’t even do anything yet. From Lucifer’s condescending remarks to Leviathan calling him scum, he heard it all and took it in. 

Y/N took it upon themselves to show up in front of his room with a bag in one arm, and a pillow and blanket in another. “I’m sleeping over.” They announced, letting themselves in. 

He didn’t look awful, but his somewhat dead eyes lit up at their presence. “Human! Just what are you—“

“I _love_ you, Mammon.” Their tone was blunt, and he started blushing. He stepped back and they let themselves in. “Your brothers were awfully mean to you I just wanted to check up on you.” They admit as they put down the bag and pillows. 

He refused to meet their gaze. “The great Mammon is okay! I’ll always be okay!” His voice somewhat trembling eyes now glossy. His facade now cracking. “So don’t concern yourself with such trivial—“

He now felt warmth on his hand, Y/N holding it close to their chest and looking him in the eye. “Mammon, I’m here.” Their comforting words made whatever he held back now reveal itself, ultimately disarming him. “How long have you been like this? They keep calling you names... I can’t ignore this you know.”

He bit his lip as a single tear fell onto his cheek. 

They pulled him closer, now hugging him. “I’m here, it’s fine now.” The way they cooed those words in such a comforting manner broke him, wetting his cheeks more as he starts to break down. “It’s fine, let it out.”

“I’m the second eldest... I... I have to be strong...” He murmured as his legs started to feel heavy, vision blurring due to the tears that messed up his vision. “After everything... I...” His hold of Y/N as he reciprocated the hug tightened. 

They patted his back as they slowly crouched then sat onto the floor. It was cold.

“Shh... It will be alright...” He started crying more, holding back his strength in fear he could crush the poor human. If anything, a crushingly desperate hug from someone as powerful as Mammon would have sent them to the hospital. 

“Am I... a disappointment?” He asks, the human’s eyes now widening at his sudden words. “I don’t do anything good and....” He started sobbing and started hyperventilating. 

They rested Mammon’s head onto their chest in attempts to calm him down. It didn’t matter to him whether or not it was flat or had cushioning, he greatly appreciated the gesture. Loving strokes of his hair soothed him down as his sobs decreased. 

He was obviously unaware of whatever was going on, making the human worry more. “Mammon, follow my breaths,” They said in desperation, trying to fight the tears in their eyes. 

_ The great Mammon was completely vulnerable, now having a meltdown turned panic attack. _

“Please Mammon,” They were practically begging him, helping him fix his messed up breathing patterns and hyperventilation. 

_ Breathe in... _

_ Breathe out... _

_ Breathe in... _

_ Breathe out... _

_ Relax... Please... _

_ In... _

_ Out... _

Their shirt now wet with his ears, not that they minded anyway. As long as he was okay, that was all that matters. 

“Mammon I love you,” They choked out, he nuzzles his head onto their chest. “Never forget that I’m here...”

His hand made is way onto theirs, gently holding it. “Y/N... Don’t leave me...” His tone soft, almost begging them as if they could disappear from his grasp at any given moment. 

“I’ll never leave you Mammon,” Tears that had threatened to spill from their eyes now falling down as they smiled at him, glad that his breathing was somehow normal. Hopefully, his mental state was too. 

When he finally came back to his sensed, he gently pulled away from them in embarrassment. “Don’t— don’t tell anyone about that... Especially my brothers.”

They frowned, then again it was understandable. “I won’t tell anyone,” they stood up and went to their bag, he didn’t move an inch from his position on the floor. 

They brought the bag with them and showed him the contents. Skincare products. 

“I’ll be honest, I didn’t expect you to... you know,” They said sheepishly as they rubbed the nape of their neck, “I was thinking I could pamper you after comforting you. And maybe, even cuddle but—”

“Human...”

“Yes Mammon?”

“Thank you. Never forget that.”

“Can I ask you a quick favor?”

“What now?”

“Take off your jacket.”

“NO.”

“I’ll address that next time then, when you’re ready that is...”

“I love you human, never forget that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda cried a bit while writing this so I hope you enjoyed??? Might consider writing a chapter two to address the possible cutting, but I hope everyone stops taking the absolute piss out of Mammon after reading this,,, Satan may be my main but I will continue to love Mammon to death.


End file.
